


In Your Dreams

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fast Cars, Guns, M/M, Male Mating Rituals, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: Set a few years after the main story of JA. Jupiter's dreaming, and not all dreams are sweet ......... My go at writing a JA fan fic.  There will be smut, so fair warning. And if you're interested (and the link works) I will using these pictures for inspiration- https://au.pinterest.com/morganwolf078/in-your-dreams-inspiration-board/Jupiter Ascending fan group on Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/groups/848624405185703/





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Jupiters' dreaming ......

It had been a few years since Caine crashed into the Abrasaxs' Regenex refinery on Jupiter, to save the centre of his gravity - The Authentic Recurrence of Her Majesty, the late Seraphi Abraxas - AKA Jupiter Jones, but finally things had calmed down for him. _Apparently_. Jupiter Jones was Her Majesty, Caine her Consort, and he relished every second of it. The way she treated him like an equal, asked his opinion of fairly well everything, and took on board his replies still left his head spinning in confusion some days, but he considered it worth it every time Jupiter smiled at him.

Jupiter's Alcazar was now officially Earth, the whole of it, but she seemed to be spending less and less time on it. Much to the annoyance of Caine, the planets' inhabitants still had no idea who she was or what she was doing for them at that moment in the marble columned expanse of a boardroom on a distant planet called Gosa.

Gosa was the home-world of a race of cunning lizard-like creatures that did everything, well, naked, and had a rather alarming appetite for grubs. At least they looked like grubs to Jupiter, only the grubs were carnivorous and the size of newborn elephants.

Their Prime Council had invited Jupiter to trade discussions in their world capital, but warned that her Lycantant consort, was strictly prohibited from attending or even 'Setting a furry paw anywhere on or near Gosa'. Not that his 'paws' were entirely furry, but Jupiter had almost refused on the spot, and it took Stinger several hours to talk her into going.

"Fine then, I'll go. But only if Kiza comes with me," was her reply, but she knew that Stinger would let Kiza go if she commanded it. The girl had been bugging her Dad to let her go off-planet for the best part of the year any way. "Fine," he eventually grumbled, "Tsing and the Skyjackers are going with you, and if any of them even thinks for a second about leaving you two unattended together - I'll court marshal them from the Andromeda Galaxy to the Void and back again and dump their arses in the Deadlands." "Sir, Yes Sir!" Jupiter saluted him, to which he twitched his wings and grumbled his way out of the kitchen "Entitled pain in my ass" Stinger muttering under his breath. Jupiter smiled sweetly at him as he left.

Kiza burst into laughter at that and told Jupiter "Probably shouldn't have done that, but the look on his face - an Entitled saluting a Splice!! Hilarious!" "Yeah, you're probably right. I should go apologise." Jupiter said. "Nah, he will be ok." smiled Kiza. "He'd only get all embarrassed that you're apologising to to him, and try and apologise to you instead." "Yeah, I guess so." shrugged Jupiter, but later she apologised to a very embarrassed Stinger any way, and kissed Caine for all she was worth, before heading off to Gosa on the Aegis ship with Kiza.

\--------------------------------------------

"Are you _insane_?" Jupiter yelled across the boardroom table, several days later. The room suddenly goes quiet and all eyes, human and non-human alike, turn to Her Majesty. Face reddening from their intent focus on her, Jupiter stood and leant forward on the huge Cherry-wood-look-alike (and smell-alike?) table. "Let me make this 100% clear to you Mr Galagat. I _DON'T CARE_ what you think of me, or my desire to stop RegeneX production permanently - Everywhere. I AM going to do it, wether or not you or anyone else agrees to it. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" Jupiter fumed at the pale yellow Tameerrizi. "I am _FROM_ a 'Harvest-able Planet', and recurrence or not, so help me, if you get the _itch_ to bring a harvester within a trillion light years of my galaxy or any other planets I or my friends own, I will personally see that you spend the rest of your days in the Deadlands, arse deep in guano of the planets occupants!"

It was hard to tell exactly what shade of colour Gwof Galagat turned as he tried in vain to form words against Her Majestys' verbal explosion. Instead, he arose from his chair, flashed Jupiter a hideous smirk, and stalked out of the room. The stunned silence of the board members and rival RegeneX manufacturers lasted only until the hulking form of a Horgan slowly rose from the nest they had made around their chair. "Your Majesty, please excuse Mr Galagat. Unfortunately he and his species generate great profit form manufacturing and selling RegeneX. I am afraid you will find no ally with him, nor convince him to cease harvesting human worlds." spoke the plant-like creature.

To Jupiter, it greatly resembled a cluster of long dark green fronds of kelp, bundled together into an apparent effort to look (at least bodily) humanistic. Where the sound exactly came from in the lightly swaying mass, Jupiter had no idea, but at least she had the modesty to reign in her temper and sit back down."I'm sorry, but that is my final decision Ms Alera. I will not abide by anyone harvesting people, human or not, just so others can live for millenia." Jupiter replied firmly.

"Then how will we make splices, heal wounds, or help other species that actually need it to live?" asked a Bojubiri next to her. "Or make a living, maybe live for longer than our natural lives would otherwise be, or just get high??" mumbled a Tulsemorane quietly. Jupiter looked at each life form at the table in turn, before finally stating simply "I have a viable alternative to RegeneX, and it works on human, non-human and splices alike" The room exploded in an array of voices, and Jupiter braced herself for a long night of explaining her statement to the representatives of 33 different planets sitting before her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, promises of shopping, and Caine Wise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jupiters' dream continues)

"Well that went - _well_ ," yawned Kiza dropping a stack of sheaves on a table and slumping onto the nearest chaise. "Could have been a lot worse though, you know." " _Tell me about it_ ," groaned Jupiter. "I'd rather be scrubbing Balems' toilet than negotiating trade deals! There's no way I could have let these guys do this one without me though." Kiza nodded as Jupiter motioned for her space lawyer-splices to go back to their suites for the night. "No offence!!!" she called out as they were leaving her lounging area. Tuce Argisan, one of her space lawyers, turned and bowed politely to Her Majesty. "No offence taken your Majesty!" she smiled sincerely. "Uh, thanks Tuce." said Jupiter. "Your Majesty." Tuse bowed again, and swept out of the foyer room.

The buildings' catering staff had arranged various native Gosan cuisines and other delicacies on a low table in the middle of the next room in the suite. It was a _huge_ stateroom, a _huge_ table and most of the food Jupiter had never seen before. She noticed her guards eyeing it all, while pretending they weren't actually looking at it hungrily. When she spotted the Earth 'delicacy', Jupiter reached for a slab of stuffed-crust Meateaters Deep-Pan pizza and waved it under Aros' nose.

"Eat something, please? You guys must be starving after watching us argue with the politicians and traders all day. And sit down too, there's plenty of room for everyone here." Jupiter told him and the other Skyjackers. Murmurs of 'Thanks Your Majesty, but we're on duty," were heard, until Jupiter pouted at them unhappily. "C'mon!! There's so much of it anyhow" she waved toward the food-laden table. "Yes, Your Majesty." Aros finally replied with a bow, and motioned the other guards to the table.

Grabbing some pizza, Kiza sat down near Jupiter on another chaise and started eating too. Looking up mid-bite at Jupiter, Kiza snorted and almost choked on her food. "If only Caine could see you now your Majesty, all pizza chin and shiny diamond-studded low cut formal gown." Kiza sniggered, watching a slice of pepperoni slid off Jupiters pizza and landed square between her breasts, hot and covered in cheese.

"Shit! Hot hot hot!!" yelped Jupiter almost dropping the pizza. Nueko Fallapadax, a Leonine splice in her Skyjacker guards, quickly grabbed a small silk cloth and delivered it to Jupiter. "Brilliant, thanks Nueko." Jupiter smiled up at him, and stuffed it down her cleavage to retrieve the errant pepperoni and clean up the mess. He winked back at her, then at Kiza, before returning to his plate of food. Kiza's eyes lingered a moment on the splice, before she blushed, and grabbed a chunk of thin-crust margherita pizza for herself. "Seriously though, this has got to be one of your better ideas, giving the chef some pizza recipes. They totally nailed this one." "Mh -hmmmm" hummed Jupiter again, noticing Kizas' look, but too hungry to ask at that moment.

"Probably should have got more napkins too." she said, popping the pepperoni into her mouth.  "Thank technology for those hygiene wands though!" Jupiter said. Kiza nodded in agreement, mouth to full to reply. "So what's on the agenda for t'morrow?" she asked finally finishing her pizza. "Looks like its a day off." said Jupiter picking up a sheave from the pile on the table. "Most of the negotiations have been sorted out, _finally_ , so they all agreed to a bit of time out." she told her. "Wanna go shopping?"

"Oh Bees-wings Yes!!! Dad's birthday is coming up soon, and I've been dying to get out to get him something! I was thinking something like a bottle of the stuff he used to drink when he was in the legion. Its really hard to get unless you go to a Legion Outpost bar, and there's one a few klicks from here." "Birthday huh? How old will he be? If that's ok to ask?" asked Jupiter. "Oh that's alright, he's turning 1400." replied Kiza happily.

"Seriously? 1400?! Wow he doesn't look that old!" said Jupiter shocked. Nueko smiled at the stunned look on Jupiters face, Kiza noticed, and Jupiter saw Kiza watching him out of the corner of her eye. "So, if Stinger's 1400, how old are you then?" Jupiter distracted her.  "Dad's had a few Re-codes over the years, you know, Legion battles and stuff. Technically, I'm 570, but on Earth, I just tell people I'm 24. I've only had a two Re-codes "shrugged Kiza. "Couldn't afford any more after Dad lost his wings." she added quietly.

"I'm glad things changed then, and so far it's all working out ok, right?" replied Jupiter. "And anyway, I was thinking you didn't look a day over 700!" she laughed, changing the subject. Kiza poked her tongue out at Jupiter and threw a cushion at her. "Ha ha, missed" Jupiter laughed back, ducking before the bright orange cushion hit her in the head. "I wonder what Stinger would do if I got something for him too?" pondered Jupiter, reaching for more pizza. "The usual," said Kiza. "Get all embarrassed and grumpy looking, but secretly chuffed at the thought that you cared enough to do it."

"I do care, about all of you," said Jupiter, earning a smile from her friend and some of the Skyjackers. "I didn't really have anyone that I could hang around with like I do with you and Stinger, and Caine. I was always too busy scrubbing toilets to have much of a social life. And if it wasn't for Caine and Stinger, I wouldn't be here either, hanging out in this Greek-ified palace of a hotel suite. Or lounging like a lizard - no pun intended - and eating space-pizza with my friends." Kiza snorted trying not to laugh at the pun, and blushed madly - "You're not so bad yourself, Your Majesty!!"

"Apologies Your Majesty" interrupted the silvery voice of the house AI. "But there is an incoming transmission from your Mister Caine Wise." "Oh, ok, thanks. Put him up on the wall" Jupiter said, hastily finishing her mouthfull of pizza. "Leave you to it Your Majesty?" asked Kiza standing quickly, nodding at the guards. Taking their cue from her, the Skyjackers, full of food, happily got up and took up their guarding posts around Jupiters suite.

"Kiza, how many times.. Just call me Jupe - _please_??" Jupiter looked at her, rolling her eyes. Bowing "Yes Jupe, may I be excused?" she grinned. Jupiter waved her off imperiously and Kiza left with some of other food-stuffs on the table, smirking. Being the Queens best friend sure had its perks, including her own room and spa bath, in Jupiters luxury 'Greek-ified' suite.  Jupiter smiled to herself when Nueko Fallapadax followed her, him being assigned to _guard_ Kiza. She wasn't too sure though, just how much _guarding_ was going on, but Kiza looked happier than Jupiter had seen her for a while.

The wall opposite Jupiter came to life in the holographic form of Caine Wise. Bowing to his Queen "Your Majesty, how are you this evening?" "Mister Wise, I am tired, my head hurts from all the negotiations, and I'm covered in bits of pizza and diamonds - so totally fabulous!" she complained imperiously. "How is your fine self on this most elegant of evenings?" Caine blushed at the retort, but smiled. "Im fine Jupiter. How are you, really? Are you alright? How did it all go?" he asked worriedly. Jupiter slouched back into the soft leather recliner she had flung herself into, after ungraciously kicking off her shoes and grabbing something rather sticky that resembled buffalo chicken wings

"Im _fine_ Caine, really. Just tired and kinda overwhelmed, as usual. You'd think by now that I'd be used to upsetting everyone in this universe. Turns out I've added 17 more planets in two other universes to the list. Who knew?" she shrugged tiredly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. "How are the Skyjackers going? No problems to report?" "No they're fine, all good. Aros and his team know what they're doing, not leaving me or Kiza alone or anything. No one comes near us without them knowing about it first." she admitted. "At least I can sleep by myself now though." His eyebrows lifted at that. "Its fine, just the first week they insisted standing guard in my bedroom, while I slept. Not that I actually slept much with them there all night." Caines eyes grew large and concerned, until he dropped his head, looking crushed - Jupiter thought.

"Oh crap Caine, not like _that_! It wasn't like that!! I just meant that I couldn't sleep while I knew they were standing there - in my room - watching me sleep. Creep factor and all that!" she spluttered embarrassingly, trying to placate her tall and handsome Consort. "I finally convinced them to stay _outside_ of my bedroom door, so I could actually sleep - without being watched." she continued, noticing the edges of Caines lips curl upwards. "Oh very funny Mister Wise. Ha Ha." Caine lifted his head and smiled at his queen, having made her smile again.

"I just wanted to see you smile again, make sure everything is okay. You've been away three weeks, and I miss you, I need you." His softly spoken words melting Jupiters heart. "I miss you too Caine. I'll be home in a few days hopefully, then we can make up for lost time together. Oh, and I'm going shopping tomorrow with Kiza. She said its Stingers' birthday soon? So I want to get something for him too." she smiled at him, fatigue finally starting to set in. "Shopping with Kiza? Better take some extra help to carry everything back to your suite then!" Caine laughed. "Should I send one of your other Cruisers, or will you require the Clipper?" Jupiter laughed at that, until a yawn crept into it. "I better go clean up and before I pass out here, not that it isn't comfortable, but diamonds and pizza bits are probably not the best things to wake up in."

"See you soon, Your Majesty" he smiled. "I love you Caine Wise." "I know, I love you too Jupiter Jones. Sweet dreams." And with that, the holo switched off and Jupiter hauled herself off the recliner, and into the bathroom to clean up. "I really need one of these on earth," Jupiter said to herself, discarding the dress and passing the hygiene wand all over her body. Finishing quickly, she returned to her room, and fell into bed bed with a "Lights on low" command to the AI. "Good night Your Majesty" it told her. "Night......." she replied, falling to sleep.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stinger busts Caine in the barn ..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so its my first go at this type of smut (male/male), so if its not your thing, probably best to wait til I write the next chapter.
> 
> (Jupiter is still dreaming :) )

"Wonder how the negotiations are going." mused Stinger a week after Caine had holo'd Jupiter, while finishing his second cup of honey laden coffee for the morning. "Knowing how Jupiter feels about RegeneX, probably not very well." admitted Caine. "But at least she has an alternative to the stuff now." "Thanks to our fuzzy little honey-makers," grinned Stinger. "Who knew honey was good for more than just coffee, and pancakes, and ice cream, and biscuits and ..." "Yeah yeah, I get the picture Stinger. Honey is the new 'Cure-All'." huffed Caine. "Told you so," winked Stinger getting up to put the cup on the sink. 

"So what's got you in such an mood this morning?" asked Caine, leaning against the kitchen door-way. "Got something coming today," he replied. "Something I haven’t had in a very long time." "A shower?" snorted Caine. "Ha ha pup, very funny. You just watch yourself." replied Stinger, then hint of secrecy wafting from him. Caine hadn't seen Stinger like this since that bar-fight on Orous twenty or so years ago. Or rather, what happened after the bar fight. The memory of it still lingered in the back of Caine’s' mind. "Stinger, what are you up to?" 

"Never you mind pup," Stinger smiled on his way past Caine. "Be back later. Got something to get for, .... things to get." Caine looked at Stinger warily as the Commander of Jupiter’s Royal Guard walked out the front door. The way he had said it left Caine with an uneasy feeling. He knew Stinger was hiding something but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. Shrugging, he turned back to the kitchen and started cleaning up the breakfast dishes, wishing Jupiter would buy a splice that worked in the kitchen, or at the very least, an Earth dishwasher, for Stingers house. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Stinger returned to his old farm house, and the nearby bees buzzing over to offer their greeting to him as he climbed out of his run down old truck. He buzzed happily to them and they returned to the myriad of flowers in the front yard. Grabbing the box on the seat, he looked around wondering where Caine was. Noticing the barn door ajar, he tucked the box under his arm, drew his gun and snuck over to the barn. Slipping quietly inside, he heard faint noises coming from one of the stalls near the far end of the barn. Gun raised, he advanced on the stall silently. 

"Beeswax and Honeycomb Caine!! Seriously?!" cursed Stinger after turning into the stall, and laying eyes on Caine, on his knees. Caine’s jeans were around his ankles and he was on his knees and one hand, the other rapidly sliding along his shaft. "C'mon man! She's only been away a few weeks!" he buzzed, holstering his gun and noticing a sticky puddle on the floor beneath Caine. "Stinger......" panted Caine. "I need ...... Sting I need ......" 

"Yeah man I know, here" he said, tossing the box Caine was. Shaking his head at the sight of Caine like that, he wondered how long Caine had been at it in the stall. "Use that instead of your hand pup," he told Caine, leaning against the stall door. "Wha.. ah ah ...." grunted Caine, almost beyond hearing anything other than his heartbeat. "Oh for the ...... here ......" Stinger walked over to the box and pulled out a long carbon-fibre cylinder and removed its lid. 

Tipping one end up, he flicked a small switch on the end making it glow a faint pink colour from the other end, and it started vibrating at the same time. Stinger knelt down next to Caine "Here ..." he said, shoving Caine’s hand away and slid the fleshlight down over Caine’s slick wet shaft.

"Fuck!!" moaned Caine, shuddering from the vibration on his shaft as Stinger moved it, slowly at first, up and down, until he leant back, placing his hands on the floor behind him, wings splayed out. When he started raising his hips to meet the fleshlight sliding down, and Stinger picked up the pace. Seeing Caine like that, again, body glistening with sweat and hips pumping, Stinger couldn’t help himself. His own shaft was hard now and needed attention as well, though he tried to ignored it for the moment. 

Stinger wrapped his left arm around under Caine’s back and leant in to lick Caine’s chest. He nibbled and sucked on Caine’s nipple, then moved upwards, and bit down on the pulsing vein in Caine’s neck. Caine moaned loudly and Stinger had to remind himself not to come, yet. 

He sucked hard on his friends' neck. "Fuck.... Stinger .... fuck ... please.... I need ...... I need ...." Caine moaned raggedly. Stinger knew what Caine needed, but she wasn’t here. So he did the next best thing - kissed Caine hard, dropped tube to the floor and took the large shaft into his mouth. 

Caine’s arms buckled and he fell back onto the straw-lined floor. Grabbing Stingers head, Caine twined his fingers through the Commanders hair as he bucked up and down into Stingers mouth. Stinger knew that Caine was close to the edge so, using his splicing to his advantage, he started buzzing in the back of his throat. Caine whimpered and moaned Stingers name over and over. He sucked hard on Caine’s shaft, and buzzed him into orgasm, his own cum spilling onto the inside of his jeans as Caine came loudly in his mouth. 

After finishing Caine off, he sat back on the floor and grinned at the Lycantant. Caine smiled back a little dazed, stunned at what had just happened. Recovering a little, he rolled over to kneel between Stingers knees. "Caine you don't need to ... aahh fuck ...." moaned Stinger, as Caine’s hand freed Stingers shaft from the jeans and started pumping it. "Caine …." "Stinger please ......? " whimpered Caine. Stinger nodded, unable to resist and Caine bent down to suck on him rapidly. 

"Fuck Caine .... been long ...... too long.... oh fuck ..." and came in Caine’s mouth as the Lycantant, sucking hard, cupped and squeezed his balls. "Damn you .... pup ...... fuck yezzzzz." he buzzed. Caine didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. The smell and body heat and vibrations had almost completely overloaded his senses. He kept sucking and licking Stinger, making coming twice more, himself coming again when Stinger grabbed the fleshlight and used it on him expertly. 

When they were both finally sated, Caine slowly noticed new scents on the air. A mild breeze swept the unfamiliar scents into the barn towards the two naked splices, and to Caine it smelt oddly like new machinery and life forms. It took a few moments for it to work its way into a mental image. "Stinger..." Caine started. "Yeah pup?" he replied lazily, sprawled out in the hay on the floor. "Someone’s here." Caine said. "Hmm ok" sighed Stinger. "Stinger! There's people here!" Caine slapped a sticky hand against the Captains leg. "Ok, ok, let’s go see." he finally said, getting up. "Damn straw everywhere." "Yeah," agreed Caine, pulling some straw off himself. Back in their jeans, both men walked out of the barn. 

Parked between the house and barn was a hot red Toyota FT1. "Who the fuck owns that?" Caine huffed. "No idea," groaned Stinger. "Find out soon enough. You circle in through the back. And not a word, to anyone" Stinger warned. Caine just nodded as he headed to the back of Stingers house. "Ok ...." he replied quietly, and drew his mauler from its holster.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the things that dreamers dream :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yup, the dream goes on!)

Stinger crept up the stairs of his front veranda, thankful that they no longer creaked under his boots. Jupiter would have happily built him a mansion after everything that had happened the first day they met, but he had talked her out of it, twice. The fact that she had had the keepers restore the old farmhouse back to its original condition still amazed Stinger though. Entitleds weren't known for their generosity to splices, or pretty much anyone other than themselves, with the exception of their friends. On the up side - all the bees now had plenty of hive boxes scattered amongst the flower gardens outside.

Crossing the veranda, he lifted his stunt rifle and stole into his house. No-one was in the lounge room, kitchen or spare room downstairs. Spotting Caine coming through the laundry, the Commander signalled to him, and they headed up the stairs. Half way up, Caine lowered his mauler and said "There's no-one up there, no sounds, no smells - other than your dirty laundry" Humph, from Stinger. "Gonna make sure anyhow," he replied, and checked the bedrooms thoroughly. "Earth cars don't just turn up out of nowhere." "Suit yourself," said Caine stopping in the doorway of his bedroom. "I'm gonna hit the shower ........" Hesitating "You?" "Gonna check around again, find out where that car came from." Stinger said grumpily. "Maybe there’s something in the car?” Caine said. Stinger nodded, and started to head downstairs. “Stinger, I ...." started Caine. The Commander stopped mid-way down, turned and looked back up at Caine. The Lycantant was staring at the floor, wanting to say something, but not sure if he should or not. Stinger walked back up the stairs, wondering if he should tell him, but instead lifted Caine’s head with both hands and rested his forehead against Caine’s. Caine leant against Stinger like that and breathed in the mans' scent for a moment, before sneaking a quick kiss. Stinger buzzed softly, and patted Caine on the cheek. "Shower pup. Then come and help me check over that eye-sore in my driveway." Caine grinned, and went and did as he was told, at ease with the world again.  

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  

_Jupiter was watching Stinger in the kitchen cooking dinner when Caine came in, laid his rifle and gun belts on the table and walked over to wrap his arms around Stingers waist. Stinger smiled and buzzed happily, planting a kiss on Caine’s cheek. "About time you came in, foods ready." He said, shifting his wings enough to make Caine release his grip. Caine smiled back at his lover and grabbed some plates and cutlery and set the table, relocating the guns to an end of the table. Stinger placed the bread and stew on the table and when he turned around to get the rest of the food from the stove, Caine grabbed the man and kissed him. Stinger returned the kiss passionately and Caine all but melted into him, wrapping his soft brown and gold wings around Stinger. Stinger buzzed, and playfully nibbled on Caine’s lower lip and neck, and slid his hands down to grab Caine’s arse cheeks. He could feel Caine’s hard shaft inside his jeans, his own shaft hardening at the thought, and moved his hands around to unzip Caine’s jeans._

_Caine moaned and leant his head on Stingers shoulder, trying to resist the urge to come where he was standing. He had been away for nearly two months and had missed Stinger terribly. Stinger wrapped his hands around Caine’s shaft and slid them up and down to the beat of his own heart. Caine moaned loudly and shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of the older mans’ soft hands on his hard shaft. Caine slid his hands down the back of Stingers track-pants, grunting in surprise that Stinger was wearing Only track-pants. He massaged Stingers cheeks, slowly moving his hands closer to where he could slide a finger inside. Stinger was beginning to breath heavier and move his hands faster up and down Caine’s shaft, so Caine moved enough that he could insert a finger inside Stinger and use his other hand to masturbate Stingers shaft at the same time. Both men were pumping each other faster and faster, their moans and breathing matching the speed of their hands until_ \- Jupiter woke up.

 

Her Majesty was breathing hard, her hand soaking wet between her legs, wanting to be there on top of Caine, to slide herself down on his shaft, and oddly, to have Stinger spread her cheeks and slide himself in the back as Caine fucked her from below. Imagining the feeling of both men inside her, Jupiter rubbed her sticky fingers over her clit, dipping inside herself and back up to her clit until she came.  "Well, that was ...... _different_!" she said to herself, now fully awake.  " _Wow_." Jupiter threw off her sheet and made her way to the shower. Stepping in, half of the ceiling started raining a light spray of warm water and Jupiter was thankful that it was already pre-set to the temperature she liked best. Leaning up against one wall, she replayed her dream in her mind. "Wonder if that happened?" She said to herself. "Maybe I shouldn’t have told Stinger to get that Fleshlight for Caine ...."

 

Jupiter stayed under the shower a few more minutes, trying not to think, before the lights brightened around her. "Apologies Your Majesty, but there is an urgent request from Mr Aros Deruno that you meet him in your stateroom forthwith. " relayed the AI. "Ok, must be important I guess, for this time of the morning? Tell him I’m on my way." sighed Jupiter. " _Back to reality then_." She dried herself and dressed quickly in the Aegis crew clothes she had become fond of. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she went searching for her grav-boots, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Spying them near the door, she hastily shoved her belongings, such as they were, into her duffle bag on her bed and grabbed the boots in passing as she walked out her bedroom door.

 

All of the skyjackers, Kiza, and her personal assistants were in the stateroom waiting - all looking anxious. "Ok, what’s going on Aros? You look ready to start a war." "Near enough Your Majesty. We had word that Gwof Galagat is planning to hijack your Clipper in a few hours, with you on board, so we are leaving early. _Now_." he said matter-of-factly. "Yay," groaned Jupiter. She sat down on the nearest chair and pulled on her boots. "Good thing I packed lightly then." "We really need to be going Your Majesty!" urged Aros. "C'mon Jupe, move it!!" buzzed Kiza nervously. "You might be used to attempted abductions, but I'd rather pass on it!!" "Aww, it's not all that bad Kiza!! You know, the whole getting guns pointed at you, threatened by spoilt obnoxious prats, handcuffed and locked in mansion size luxury apartments ......." Teased Jupiter, trying to lighten the situation for her friend. "Or getting your ship blown to bits or run into a field of War-Hammers, yeah fun." added Lexi Walsh.  Kiza gaped at the woman and Nueko moved up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Kiza leant back into him for moral support and he purred softly, calming her.

 

"Ok then, I guess we should go? Lead the way Aros." commanded Jupiter. Aros took point position, followed closely by Jax Gallows, Zadra Skugne and Lexi. The Fallapax Quads set themselves besides Jupiter and Kiza, and Jupiters assistants followed the women closely. K'gitur Swalorn and Borrav Maloon came behind Tuse, Emily Wells and Jason DeLaria bringing up the rear. All the Skyjackers were on the lookout as they left Jupiters apartment. Reaching the hoverbeam point in the building, the group came to a halt around Aros. “K’gitur, Borrav, take Emily, Lexi, Zurav, Eozlu and Her Majesties assistants in the hoverbeam. Split up on the way down, take one each, exit second and fourth and eighth floors. Meet back at the hangar. Go ‘The Smilie Run” ok?” ordered Aros. The Skyjackers nodded and smiled, took an assistant each, and entered the hoverbeam with them.

 

“Your splitting us up?” Kiza asked Aros. “Yes Ma’am, safer that way. They know what to do, and’ll take Her Majesties’ Clipper as a decoy. We have another way out.” He replied. “They’ll be ok though? We won’t have to split up, will we?” added Jupiter. “Yes Your Majesty, as long as we go now it will be safer that way.” He added nodding. “Will you be okay with that Kiza? Or do you want to stick together?” Jupiter asked her friend. “Whatever you think best Jupe, but I get Nueko if we split up.” Kiza told her Jupiter nodded and smiled. “Ok then, but take Zadra and Bolir with you?” Jupiter added. Kiza nodded and hugged Jupiter quickly. “See you soon.” Nueko took Kizas’ hand and led her up to the roof, Bolir handing her a ‘wing-pack’ on the way.

 

The hoverbeam area quietened quickly as Jupiter was left with Aros, Jason and Jax. “Ready for some stairs Your Majesty?” asked Jax, smirking. Jupiter twitched her left hand slightly, and activated her hover-boots. “Bring it on,” she smiled back at him. “Let’s go then. Jason follow Her...” “ _Jupiter!_ “ interrupted Jupiter, rolling her eyes for what felt like the ten millionth time. “C’mon Aros, you know how I feel about the names thing!” He smiled as her, “Jason, follow _Jupiter_ , I will go first, then Jax.” The men nodded and they all headed for the stair-well, boots lighting up.

 

Aros checked the way was clear as Jax grabbed Jupiters left wrist. “Hey! What?” started Jupiter. “Easy,” said Jax, “Look.” Jupiter looked at the controller on her wrist as Jax showed her a code on it. “Don’t forget this one, it can make you blend in with your surroundings.” “Really? Cool! Didn’t know about that one.” Replied Jupiter, memorising the code. “It’s new. I had your controller and boots upgraded while you were in the negotiations.” he smiled cheekily at her. “Huh.” Replied Jupiter. “Thanks.” She smiled back. “All clear, let’s go.” Said Aros when they were ready. Her Majesty sighed and followed her guards to the stairs. She leant carefully over the top railing and looked down the stairwell. It was going to be a _very_ long way down.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-so-sweet dreaming

By the time Jupiter and her three guards had reached the bottom of the stairwell, she was more than thankful for her boots. Instead of having sore legs and feet from running down thirty floors worth of stairs, Jupiter and the Skyjackers were able to glide down silently and effortlessly. Reaching the ground floor door, Aros carefully opened it just enough to see the lobby was occupied by gun-bots, some armed splices, and several Tameerrizii.

 

Quietly closing the door, Aros shook his head and motioned for Jax, Jason and Jupiter to head down the narrow corridor that led to another exit point. Jason led the way. They found the exit unguarded, and using his ocular-tech, scanned the outside of the building thru the wall. “All clear,” he grunted, opening the door with his mech-hand. They stepped out into the cool night air and Aros led the way.

 

He moved ahead, scouting the way while Jax stayed with Jupiter, and Jason followed several paces behind them. Aros led the small group into what looked like a maze of overcrowded, oddly stacked cement boxes towering up into the night sky, and slum-style street markets and food stalls. There were many people - splices, military personnel, merchants and filthy ragged-clothed paupers, and just a few shady-looking characters, all moving and milling in and around the markets. The multitude of aromas overwhelmed Jupiter for a moment, and she coughed into her hand. She looked up to see Aros several stalls in front of her, his back to her and Jax.

 

“Here, use this.” Said Jax. “It will help with the smell.” He handed a small cloth to Jupiter, but as she put it up to her face, Jupiter realised it was wet and smelt even worse than the markets, and it made her head start to spin. “What the…?” coughed Jupiter. “Allow me,” smirked Jax, and grabbed Jupiters' hand holding the cloth and shoved it over her nose and mouth until she passed out.  He caught Jupiter before she hit the ground, quickly looked to see that Aros and Jason weren’t watching, and dragged her to a secluded door-way.

 

Jax slumped Jupiter against a wall, and slid a large opaque panel across the doorway. He turned and moved part-way up the narrow corridor and whistled softly. Another panel slid open and a rough-looking Dragon-Splice stepped out. He grabbed Jax by the scruff of the neck and laid his head against Jaxs’. “Deneer, I got her. Help me out?” said Jax as he rubbed a pointed ear between his thumb and pointer finger. “About time,” rumbled Deneer Narsh. “The others are getting impatient, reckon you’d left us for the easy life.” “Leave you? In your dreams draggy-boy. Anyhow, what would you do without me, hey?” laughed Jax at his partner.

 

Deneer grunted at Jax and went to pick up Jupiter. “This feather is an Entitled? Waste of genes. Why would anyone wanna pay for this? Not even much use as a pleasure slave, too ugly. She’d break at the first thrust.” he sneered. “Plenty would pay for her. Even that runt Lycantant would pay the Earth for her. Good thing he’s not around, could have made this difficult.” Said Jax as Deneer threw Jupiter over his shoulder.

 

“You scared of that _Puppy_? You know, the one that _looks like you?_ ” teased Deneer. “Ha-ha, not even. C’mon let’s go before Aros and that Cyclops outside figure out how to see through the diamond walls.” Said Jax, and slapped Deneer on the arse. “We are gonna be so rich soon, might even buy you a kitten!” “For breakfast,” rumbled Deneer, and blew a puff of smoke in Jaxs’ face. ‘Everything’s ready to go?” “Yeah, locked and loaded. Just gotta get Sleeping Beauty there on board, and get us outta here.” Jax said as he lit up a cigarette. “That yellow freak is picking us up.”

 

“ _Great._ You first.” Deneer said, and pointed towards a door at the back of the small unit. “Don’t perve on my arse too much, don’t want you to drop her,” Jax said winking at Deneer as they left. “What arse, it’s covered in too much tech-crap to see it.” Jax laughed and opened the back door. A blue light-beam shimmered in front of him. “Might let you see it later,” he winked at Deneer as he stepped into the beam. Deneer grunted and smirked at Jax. “Whatever you reckon fly-boy.” he said and followed Jax into the beam.

 

Half way up to the ship, the hover-beam began to flicker on and off, jarring Jax and Deneer. “Oh fuck!” swore Deneer, as Jupiter slipped from his grasp, and out of the hover beam.

 

She came-to as she was falling. “Nooooo!!!” Jupiter screamed as she realized what was happening, watching the ground rushing up to meet her. Her body began shaking as she was falling, more and more rapidly as she neared the ground. “No!! Help!” Jupiter screamed, meters away from smashing into the ground.

 

 

 

 

She hit the rough dirty pavement, and everything ceased to be ………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued .........


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark void between heartbeats

Darkness

 

                   

 

_Silence_

 

                         

 

                                                                                                             **Void**

 

                                  

 

                            _Where am I?_

 

                                        

 

                                                                                                                  _Where is everyone?_

 

 

_Am I dead??_

 

 

_Oh Shit, I'm DEAD!!?!_

 

 

_Caine???_

 

 

_Where am I?_

 

_CAINE!!!!!?_

 

 

 

_caine .......... where are you?_

 

 

 

 _I need you, please help me!!_

 

 

 

 

 

_caine ...................._

                                                                            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so at this point here, Jupiter is unconscious on an operating table. Why you ask? All will be revealed soon :)


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a fine line we walk, between awake and asleep, alive and dead. Is it worth the pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partial explanation ...........

_Jupiter smiled, and rolled over to spoon the warm body next to her in the bed. The crisp white sheets rustled softly around her as she slid her arm over the sleeping body, and she gently ran her hand up between the breasts of her lover. A slightly smaller hand covered hers and twined fingers between hers. Jupiter sighed happily and started to doze off again. She was almost asleep when it hit her – Caine wasn’t smaller than she was! He didn’t have smaller hands than her, or breasts for that fact! “What on Earth?” she thought._

 

Jupiter tried to open her eyes, but darkness was all she could see. It felt like morning, and she thought she could hear birds chattering in the crisp air. _Something’s wrong!!! Why can’t I see! Why do I feel weird??_  She thought, beginning to panic. Trying to draw in a breath, Jupiter found that she couldn’t breathe in, her throat was blocked. She began coughing and choking, her body shaking from lack of air. A sharp pain stabbed into her forearm, and a creeping numbness shot up her arm, icicles exploding in her head. “No!!” she tried in vain to scream, but no sound came from her lips as she lost consciousness.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Caine was pounding his fists on the screen of the viewing room, trying to break the diamond-glass. “Caine – STOP! Stop man c’mon!” Stinger was yelling, trying to pry the Lycantant away from the screen before it broke. “Stop now!! She agreed to this! Caine STOP!! C’mon pup!” He barged his shoulder into Caine and managed to slip in between the frantic Lycantant and the surgical room he was trying to break into. Stinger shoved Caine hard in the chest, sending him several steps backwards. “Get out of the way Stinger!” yelled Caine. “They’re gonna kill her! I have to stop them!! I _have to help her!!_ ” Caine flung himself into Stinger and both splices hit the viewscreen hard.

 

As they heard the glass crack, the door to the room they were in flung open and a dozen Skyjackers – Jupiters guards – raced into the room. They ran over to Stinger and Caine and it took several of the group to restrain Caine. “Gods man, settle down!” said Aros. “Jax quick, jab him already!” Jax squeezed himself between Stinger, the four lion-splices and two enhanced humans who had Caine pinned to the floor.  Caine struggled when he saw the small silver pen-sized injector and growled in protest as Jax jabbed him with it. “They’re _gonna kill_ _her_ ,” he moaned, his body relaxing as the drug quickly worked its way through his nervous system. “I have to _stop them_ Stinger, _please_!!”

 

“She’s gonna be alright Pup, they know what they’re doing! Just let the doctors do their job, they’re the best at it. You should know, they worked on you after all! Just give them a bit more time.” Stinger told Caine as he stroked the Lycantant behind his ears. “ _Please! Don’t ...... let them …… take her …. from …... me …… Stinger …...”_ moaned Caine breathing heavily.  “I’ll kill them all if they do.” Caine heard Stinger promise as he passed out.

 

Stinger nodded to the others as Caines body relaxed into a deep sleep. “Didn’t think it would work so quick?” he said to Jax. “It’s a new batch, using your honey. Good stuff that!” replied Jax, grinning down at Caine’s body. “Not much works on him, but that stuff sure does! Might have to keep some around, could come in handy.” “Watch yourself,” warned Stinger. The Commander checked the pulse in Caines neck.

Satisfied with the strong heart-beat, he stood up and went over to the view-screen. Some of the doctors looked up at him nervously, and Stinger nodded back to them. Their relief was visible as they turned back to Jupiter. Jax and the other Skyjackers crowded around Stinger. “Gods, that looks horrendous!” remarked K’gitur blanching slightly. “Never seen an implant before?” asked Emily Wells. “No,” replied K’gitur. “Never had the chance. I’d rather not watch, if that’s ok with you Commander?” Stinger nodded absent-mindedly, and K’gitur left the viewing room to wait outside in the corridor, followed by Emily and Jason.

 

Stinger watched the room below as doctors and robots moved around Jupiter, inserting strand upon strand of bio-neural-synaptic wiring into her back, neck and scalp. The process so far had taken over 4 days, and they had been the longest and hardest of Stingers life, more-so for Caine. Several times, Jupiters’ body had reacted adversely when a bio-wire was inserted into her muscles, or her spine or nervous system.

Caine had broken through the view-screen the first time Jupiters heart stopped and her body convulsed horribly in front of them. Stinger had barely managed to get him under control, sedating him with the new serum. Thankfully, it worked quickly and had no lasting effects on the Lycantant. It pained Stinger to have to do it to him, with everything they had been through, both together and separately. But he had had to do it, to protect everyone around them, and Caine from himself.

Stinger had marvelled at the devotion and bond between Her Majesty and the Lycantant. It had grown immeasurably over the few years since Caine had introduced Her Majesty to him on that fateful day, and it broke his heart to have to knock Caine out. Jupiter was the centre of his world, and close enough to being Stingers’ as well, other than Kiza.

He wanted to be there next to Caine, tearing up the people hurting his queen. But Jupiter had made them both promise, that no matter what happened – they would not harm anyone in the building. Each time Jupiters unconscious body went into convulsions, Stingers resolve was tested, and weakened little by little. _Why was it taking so long!!!_ he thought.

Looking back at Caine curled up on the floor, _He’s coming around again, poor runt._ “Nueko, Bolir, take Caine back to the suite. Eozlu, Zurav, go with them. And take Lexi and Zadra too, just in case.” “Yes sir,” Nueko responded, and with his litter-mates, hauled a semi-conscious Caine to his feet. “Only th’Bees know what he will do if anything else happens here.” said Stinger unhappily. The others nodded in agreement. They were all worried.

If anything went wrong, Stinger would never forgive himself to agreeing to this in the first place .......


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how sometimes when you wake up in the middle of a dream, then go back to sleep again, and the dream continues? Jupiter is going through this now.

“ _What do you mean you can’t see her_?” yelled Aros. “ _What’s the point of that crap on your head if you can’t see through shit?!”_ “I’d told you! I have trouble seeing through diamond glass. Too much light refraction, even worse at night. Thermals won’t work, too many people around.” Replied Jason. “They couldn’t have got too far though.” “Unless Jax had help. Gods help me, when we catch him, I’m gonna skin him alive! And his accomplices!!” “What about the Commander? Shouldn’t we tell him?” asked Jason. “Not yet,” said Aros, rubbing his head worriedly. “Maybe we can find Her Majesty before they take off. Last thing we need is to piss him off, or Caine.” “Last place I saw Her Majesty and Jax was near that herb stall. Maybe there’s something around there?” nodded Jason.

 

The two Skyjackers checked the walls and ground, and eventually found a rusty door near the herb stall. Aros blasted his gun at it and kicked it hard. The noise of the blast sent people running in all directions away from them, and Aros’ comm buzzed. “We’re on the Clipper, Sir. Heading out now,” Lexi Walsh told him. “Good Lexi. When you’re out, contact the Commander. Let him know that Jupiter has been kidnapped and we’re going after her. You stick to the plan and get the others to Earth.” Aros told her. “Kidnapped? What, how??” asked Lexi. “Jax took her,” growled Aros. “Get going. But monitor the grav-field for any out-bounds first.” “Yes Sir.” Replied Lexi.

 

Aros and Jason entered the small hallway and found the unit Jax and Deneer had just left. After spotting the open door at the back, the men stepped out of it, weapons raised, in time to see the hover-beam portal close and a shimmer move away from them. “Lexi, a jumper just took off from our position. See if you can track it.” ordered Aros over his comm. “Yes sir, just a moment.” she replied. “C’mon, c’mon c’mon c’mon.” he said nervously to himself. “Got them Sir, outbound jumper heading to Zaaz VIII. Shall we follow or intercept?” asked Lexi.

 

“Follow, and let the Commander know.” he replied, frowning at Jason “If we don’t get her back, Caine will tear us apart.” Jason grunted in agreement, and the two men raced through the streets until they reached Kiza and her escorts. “Where’s Jupiter?” asked Kiza, looking around for her friend. “And where’s Jax?” added Nueko. “Did you get separated?” Aros shook his head, “He took her. I’m guessing the Tameerrizi have a lot to do with it. I’ll skin him alive when we catch up with them.” “Oh crap, not again!!!” moaned Kiza.

 

“Deruno? Tsing,” Aros ’comm crackled. “Go ahead Tsing.” replied Aros. “It appears that the jumper you are chasing has, _met up_ , with another ship.” said Diomika Tsing. “Fuck!” cursed Aros. “Did you catch where they were headed?” “Don’t worry Deruno, they’re not going anywhere. Or should I say – _we’re_ not going anywhere.” “We’re?” asked Aros confused. “Hang on, you caught them?” “Of course we did. _Aegis!_ ” “Stinger sent you after we left Earth, didn’t he.” muttered Aros. “No, Mr Wise did. We were in the neighbourhood on other business. Mr Wise thought it would be _informative_ for us to check in on Her Majesty. Turns out, we got here just in time.” Aros could picture the smug look on Diomikas’ face.

 

“Fine, pick us up once we launch.” stated Aros, none to impressed (but secretly relieved) that the Aegis crew had caught Jax and rescued Her Majesty. “You have 5 minutes, then we portal for Earth. Don’t be late.” replied Tsing, and Aros’ comm went silent. “Tsing caught Jax. They portal for Earth in 5. Let’s go.” Aros told Kiza and the others. “Better run then!” said Kiza, and took off for their cruiser.

 

The rest followed her, and they docked in the Aegis cruisers’ hangar, moments before the portal opened and Tsings’ crew maneuverer through it. Tsing met them halfway to the bridge. “We have Mr Gallows and a Mr Narsh in the cells. Her Majesty is resting in her cabin. Who would you like to see first? I’d advise ejecting Messrs Gallows and Narsh into the Void, but I’m sure Her Majesty would not approve.” stated Tsing.

 

“Begging your pardon Ma’am,” interrupted Tuce Argisan. Tsing raised an eyebrow, but nodded at the robot. “If it pleases you, my colleagues and I will retire to the cabins? Miss Apini though, I’m sure, would like to be taken directly to Her Majesty?” asked Tuce. “You may Miss Argisan. Miss Apini? This way please.” agreed Tsing. Kiza nodded, and Tuce and the rest of Jupiters staff bowed before leaving for other cabins. Aros, Jason and the remaining Skyjackers fell into line behind Kiza as they all headed to see Her Majesty.

 

“How is Jupiter?” asked Kiza of Tsing. “Is she ok? Did she get hurt?” “See for yourself.” Tsing replied, and entered the code to Jupiters room on the keypad. The door slid open silently and Kiza saw Jupiter in the grav-field of her bed, back to her. “Jupiter?” asked Kiza cautiously, stepping inside the room. Jupiter looked over her shoulder at her best friend, then rolled over. “Field off.” Jupiter said, and sank gracefully onto her bed. she sat up in time to catch Kiza as her friend flung herself at her.

 

“Hey! I’m ok Kiza.” said Jupiter, hugging Kiza. “Oh beeswax!!! Jupiter! When will people stop kidnapping you! I mean, seriously!!!!” said Kiza after untangling herself from Jupiter. “Probably when I’m old and grey!” laughed Jupiter. “But honestly, if you guys hadn’t been so close, who knows where I would have ended up this time. At least we know now who the traitor is!” she said to Tsing.

 

Aros looked around the room uncomfortably. “You knew someone in your Royal Guard was a traitor? How?” he finally asked Jupiter, while looking at his feet. “Me? No, but Caine had his suspicions about one or two of you.” Her Majesty told him. Aros’ face went from ashen, to red. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m their captain?” Jupiter stood up and crossed the small room to Aros. Looking up at him Jupiter said sadly “Jax was your second in command. We couldn’t be sure if he was the only one, or if it went higher.” Aros bristled hotly at her words, then deflated. “Makes sense.” he said. “But I swore an oath, and I’ve never, nor will ever, break it Your Majesty.” he said quietly.

 

Suddenly, alarms blared out through-out the Aegis Cruiser as an explosion rocked the ship. Tsing turned and raced out of Jupiters room to the bridge. “What now?” moaned Jupiter, chasing after Tsing. Kiza raced behind them, followed by the Skyjackers. “Nash, report.” Jupiter heard Tsing order. “We’ve been hit with a close-range plasma blast.” the elephant splice trumpeted. “Damage to the outer hull, inner hull and cells. Lower 2 decks are venting atmosphere, but I’ve closed the surrounding bulkheads. We will be ok as long as we don’t portal anywhere.”

 

“Cells?” asked Jupiter. “It appears our traitors have been extracted your Majesty. Tautzeer, get us back on that damn planet, as far from the capital as possible. We don’t want Mr Galagat finding us.” replied Tsing, issuing the command. “Yes Captain. Landing in 13 minutes.” answered Tautzeer. “Huh, 13 hey? That’s lucky.” added Jupiter sarcastically. Tsing raised an eyebrow towards Jupiter. Her Majesty smiled and shrugged, “Thirteen is an unlucky number to some people on my planet.” Tsing nodded, understandingly. “So I’ve read, Your Majesty. Are you superstitious?”  “Not really,” Jupiter replied, worriedly. “I’d rather not start either.” Tsing nodded and turned to the view screen. “Here we go then,” she said, and the Aegis Cruiser started its decent to the planet surface, smoke billowing from the hole in her side.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiters dreams are beginning to be revealed to Stinger, Caine and her guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bit more male/male smut. I will get to writing other types soon.)

The machines beeped steadily as the doctors and nurses got Jupiters’ body under control again. Five days they had been working on her, several times bring her back from the dark void. Finally, the worst of the procedure was over, now it was time for her body to heal before the final stage of the operation.  A nurse set the I.V. bag on the hanger, and others readied Jupiter for transport to the Recovery Ward. They were keeping her unconscious for the moment, fearing that her new honey version of RegeneX would not work as well as the ‘people’ version. 

 

Stinger, Caine and the Skyjackers that were waiting in the viewing room breathed a collective sigh as Jupiter was floated out of the Operating Room. Once the Doctor in charge had cleaned himself up, he went to find Jupiters waiting entourage. “How is Her Majesty?” “How’s Jupiter doing?” “Will Her Majesty be alright?” “Did it work?” “When will Jupiter be awake?” “Why did My Majesty crash so many times?” came the barrage of questions when the doctor walked into the viewing room. He held up his hands in defence and backed up as everyone walked towards him.

 

“Alright! Alright! It’s ok, Her Majesty is fine. Just fine!” stammered the doctor. “Her Majesty will make a full and quick recovery, hopefully, if that new serum works as well as you seem to think it will.” “We think?” “What’s that supposed to mean?” “What do you mean ‘hopefully’?” flew out several more questions. “It’s alright, really!” said the doctor. “It’s just that I’ve only ever used Regenex on my patients. Although, I must say, this AngeliX seems to work a lot quicker than Regenex. And so far, without any of the side effects of Regenex that I’ve noticed. I’d still like to run some tests after Her Majesty awakens, just to make sure it’s the best option, and no side effects.”

 

“Side effects?” asked Stinger. “Do you think for one second I’d allow anyone to use AngeliX on Her Majesty if it wasn’t safe? She’s _my Queen_ and I will _not allow_ _anyone to give her anything_ that will harm her!! Do you understand me Doctor??”  he spat at the scared-looking medic. Caine moved up to Stinger and leant his shoulder into the back of the Commanders shoulder. The touch calmed Stinger somewhat, and some of the Skyjackers exhaled quietly. Caines’ ears flicked back towards them slightly, hearing and smelling them relax a little as well.

 

“I do have something interesting to tell you though Commander Apini, Mr Wise.” said the doctor, somewhat nervously. “It’s standard practice to record patients dreams while they are unconscious. Would you like to see what Your Majesty has been dreaming about?” A few of the Skyjackers shook their heads, and the medic said to them all “It appears you all are in her dream. I recommend you watch the recording. Please,” he motioned towards the open door. “This way?”

 

Stinger looked at Caine, then the rest of the crew. They all wore hopeful or curious expressions, so Stinger nodded at the medic. “Lead the way then.” he huffed. Caine was first out the door after the doctor.  _‘Poor Pup_.’ thought Stinger. ‘ _I hope for his sake she is ok, dreams and all!_ ’

 

 

\-------------------------------- 

 

 

 

The start of Her Majestys’ dream was to be expected. Gwof Galagat had challenged Jupiter to prove that her new serum worked with no side effects. And typically for Jupiter, she had told him to choose how. The words ‘Go fly out the window’ were the motivation behind her decision to get the operation preformed. Stinger however, had been dead against the whole thing, and still was as the doctors injected the general anaesthetic into her body.

 

When it got to the barn scene, the mood, and smell, in the room changed dramatically. At first a few of the skyjackers laughed at Caine on the floor, then went silent when Stinger came into the stall and opened the box. Caine could smell the mood change fast. Embarrassment and disgust were there, but the smell of arousal was highly apparent, especially from his Commander who was sitting next to him.

 

It had been a _very_ long time since Caine and Stinger had been together, and Caine had thought the older splice wasn’t interested anymore, especially after Jupiter had come crashing into their lives. Occasionally Caine had smelt the stirrings of arousal from Stinger, but the Lycantant had thought it was directed towards Jupiter, not himself. Watching Jupiters dream however, had Stinger _very_ much aroused. The smell of desire, Stingers’ naturally sweet but musky scent, and the memory of his hands and mouth and cock in Caine, as well as watching Stinger sucking on his dick in Her dream, _in front of the other squad members_ – Caine had to shift slightly in the chair so that his cock was more comfortable inside his tight jeans as it grew hard.

 

Stinger noticed the movement, and the corner of his mouth turned up when he saw the splice next to him was hard in his pants. The urge to release it from its confines and slide his mouth over it, licking and buzzing up and down its length was overwhelming, and nearly took Stinger by surprise. Stinger coughed uncomfortably, and Caine eyed him carefully. Both splices were aware of the others in the room were eyeing them with various thoughts and expressions.

 

Thankfully, the dream scene changed and, with it, the smell in the room. Caine could still feel eyes on the back of his head, not that it bothered him. What did however, was that his erection was not abating. As he stood up to leave the room, he half expected Stinger to stop him leaving. But as he passed the Commander, Caine caught the intense heat of desire from Stingers eyes. Caine nodded slightly and continued out of the room, hearing a couple of supressed chuckles as he left.

 

Caine made his way along the sterile corridor to a washroom between the view room and the conference room he was just in. Slamming the door open, he almost crashed into a doctor exiting the room. He mumbled an apology at the wide-eyed doc, and went into the closest stall he could get to. Opening the zip on his jeans, he moaned a sigh of relief and he released his large cock from its confines. The cool air did nothing to help, only making his cock harder. Caine wrapped his hand around his shaft and began sliding it up and down in long easy strokes, giving in to the need to fuck.

 

He leant back against a wall of the stall as he closed his eyes, pumping his cock faster with one hand, and rubbing the tip with his other hand. Moaning from the pleasure, he didn’t hear the washroom door open, close, then lock. The stall door opened and Caine half moaned - half whimpered, when he smelt Stingers musky honey scent. Caine opened his eyes and looked at his Commander, still jerking himself off. Stinger, leaning against the door frame, smiled lustfully at Caine. Caine slowed his hand, and Stinger, raising an eyebrow, looked at Caine expectantly.

 

Stinger watched as Caine sped up again, need and desire clear in the Lycantants’ eyes. Nearing the peak, Caines body arched away from the wall and his panting turned to gasping moans. Caines wings began to shiver slightly and he closed his eyes. “Look at me.” Stinger said to Caine softly. He opened his eyes and locked them onto Stingers. Barely able to hold on any longer, he shifted his feet apart and grabbed hold of his sack. “Cum.” Stinger told Caine. And with a long moan, Caine came hard, knees almost buckling from the sensations of the release. After a few final strokes to milk it all out, Stinger nodded, satisfied. “Clean up. We need to go see our Jupiter.” he told Caine, and walked out of the washroom, still smiling.  


End file.
